


Musicians

by sever77



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Guitars, M/M, Musicians, Nudity, Piano, Singing, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 unconnected drabbles for the 31 days of July</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Home (Violin/Guitar)

Hiccup liked watching Jack play, he was happy he'd kept playing violin since he started in primary school. As he heard the added vibrato, he closed his eyes. He opened them when the melody changed into a frantic 'don't touch me, Toothless' that he must have improvised. Hiccup decided; he was going to join in, he went off the fetch his guitar, returning to tell Toothless _not_ to climb Jack's leg with his claws, thank you very much.

After tuning and getting Toothless to go outside with a treat, Hiccup sat down and started strumming upbeat chords. Jack joined in after the fourth bar, as expected, he still sticks to that part of form when he's so spontaneous elsewhere. Hiccup joined in with his voice after Jack was settled into a theme. It was beautiful, like Jack's art, or Hiccup's writing. Unknown to them, Astrid agreed as she took a break from jogging outside their house.


	2. Idol (Vocals/Piano)

Hiccup was just a pianist. But now, today, he was accompanying his idol, Jack Frost. He was excited the entire day. He fist pumped when an expensive-looking car arrived to pick him up. He didn't even complain when he had to get make-up applied to his face, he was going to be on stage too, so the fans don't deserve to be appalled by his appearance. Then he met Jack. He showed Hiccup the matching suits they'd be wearing and the ice-blue piano. He was allowed to practice, to make sure it sounded right. Jack stayed with him, occasionally asking a question about his 'normal' life. He smirked as Hiccup answered, his trademark mischievous face. Hiccup could look at it all day.

Hiccup was seated at the piano when the curtain rose. He had to play some light, soothing music as Jack talked to the crowd. He nearly missed a note when he heard his name and saw Jack glancing over at him. He could feel the cameras on him. He decided to throw some deeper notes into his melody, pointedly telling Jack to 'stop talking about me, you're the star'. He took it as a challenge and gave the crowd elements of Hiccup's life story. Hiccup slammed his hands on a cluster of notes before he resumed his calming tune, that one was most clearly ' _stop_ '. Jack did stop. He motioned to start the first song.

He wasn't singing what they rehearsed. He was singing about Hiccup, making it up on the spot. Hiccup supposed it was sort of impressive, but still embarrassing, not to mention harassment. Hiccup gave up and started playing on autopilot. Jack noticed how his head was down and stopped playing around after the first song. He sang as planned, even throwing in the first song with the original lyrics at the end. After a stiff bow, Hiccup practically flew off stage. Jack was apologising to his back, saying it was 'just a bit of fun'. Hiccup kept running until he was out of the building and on his way home. He cuddled Toothless until he felt better. The next morning he found a letter of apology from Jack with a 'I'll do whatever you want' coupon.

 

 


	3. Booty (Piccolo/Cello)

 Jack was playing his piccolo, facing the TV, Hiccup on his cello behind him. Hiccup was getting distracted by the booty on a silver platter in front of him. When Jack started rolling his hips, Hiccup abandoned the cello altogether, luckily for him, Jack took the opportunity to give him a lapdance. After a bit of teasing he started grinding on Hiccup. He kept at it until Hiccup was most definitely hard. Then he played a quick 'bow-chika-wow-wow' before discarding his instrument and jumping out of his clothes.

 


	4. The Second-Cutest Guy Here (Trumpet/Euphonium)

Hiccup had met an attractive person through band. He'd fallen over trying to lift his euphonium with one finger. When Hiccup laughed, he introduced himself as Jack, The Second-Cutest Guy Here. Then they started flirting across half the band, to the annoyance of everyone around them.

“Hey Hic, you've got a nice br _ass_.”

All the ones who were warming up stopped to glare at him, except Pitch, who stifled a laugh. Hiccup exchanged eyebrow wiggles with Jack until Hiccup's fellow trumpet asked for help with tuning. Whenever the conductor cut them off, Jack would make noises as if his instrument was deflating. It made Hiccup chuckle. After band practice finished, Hiccup managed to ask for his number. They were boyfriends within a week.

 


	5. Naked Harp (Harp/Marimba)

Hiccup was walking home when Jack texted him, _I'm naked,_ _but not like you'd think,_ He started smiling because naked Jack. He started wondering how Jack was naked, maybe he was dusting, or vacuuming, or swimming, they had a swimming pool. He continued to think until he was home and expecting a naked Jurassic World cosplay. That was when he heard it, gentle sounds, strings – he recognised it, a harp. He listened calmly as he strolled through the house, getting rid of his clothes and making a coffee on the way to the lounge room.

Jack was there, sitting naked in a chair, his dick was half hard, looks like he was expecting Hiccup to strip. There was a harp, he'd left enough space for a second player, but he didn't know what instrument Hiccup had planned. He walked over to a panel on the wall and took the cube out and dragged a xylophone – no, marimba – out. Both their dicks were hard as Hiccup joined in, they got bored after two songs and moved on to sex.

 

 


	6. Scouted through Youtube (Backup Vocalist/Synthesiser)

Jack was singing harmonies to the small time star 'Tooth' and uploading them to youtube. Apparently an agent noticed him and offered him a place in some of her new songs as a backup singer. His first thought on entering was _Neon green on black, cheesy_ and his second was _Woah, synth guy is hot_. His arms had tattoo sleeves and from the piercing on his face he could have interesting body modifications under his tank top. He was pulled from the thought of nipple piercings by the guy who led him here, Aster, if he remembered correctly, introducing him to Tooth, he shook her hand and went back to staring at synth guy. He tank top was green, maybe to blend in? Brown hair, maybe, hard to tell in this lighting. Before he could talk to him, Aster called for everyone to run a practice.

Jack was pretty sure he got all his parts right, and that the other backup singers glaring at him were wrong, synth guy had noticed him, anyway. Aster checked with Tooth then called for a break, ten minutes. Synth guy walked up to him and gave him a high-five, he said his name was Hiccup, in here at least. Jack felt lame, not having a stage name, so he added Frost then blushed at how dumb it sounded. Hiccup still laughed and said he liked mythologies. By the time their ten minutes were up, Jack knew more about Hiccup than he knew about anyone else, and Hiccup knew so many stories about him.

 


	7. Flirting through Music (Bass Guitar/Drum Kit/Keyboard)

Hiccup and Jack were part of a 'band' with a couple of other friends, Hiccup used band loosely to describe them, because one was in the toilet and another was draining a bottle of something alcoholic. Then Jack started playing _All About That Bass_ on his _bass_ guitar. Hiccup decided he wouldn't lose anything and joined in with a beat simple enough that the third guy that was conscious could join in. He didn't, of course. Aster had attitude problems and Jack had offended him twice today, which, according to him was twice too many. So Hiccup played a couple of cymbal crashes to throw Jack off so he'd stop. When he _didn't_ , Hiccup issued a challenge by stepping up the tempo, he had the power to do that, with his drum kit.

Snotlout came back from the toilet to find Hiccup and Jack smirking at each other, playing _Dueling Banjos,_ Hiccup had borrowed Dagur's keyboard, he'd passed out like he always does at this time. Snotlout interrupted their _flirting_ by pulling out their amp cords. He proceeded to flip Jack off when he let out a “What the fuck?!” and sneered at Hiccup, who was staring at Jack. Everyone was sulky for the rest of that practice, Snotlout because Dagur wouldn't get up, no matter how loud they played, Aster because they didn't sound any good, Jack for the amp incident and Hiccup for the murky feeling of his friends group.

 


	8. Envious French Horn (French Horn/Trombone)

There was a lot of technique involved in playing a french horn loud enough to be heard in an entire concert band, that was what Hiccup thought, it made him feel better about being stuck on it since he joined. His friend got to play the coveted first trombone role, Jack certainly had the lungs, he was loud enough to be heard over the entire cafeteria. He even got a solo, french horns never got solos, _except for when they do_ , he reminded himself – last year's disastrous performance where he tie got caught in who knew what and he fell over on his way to stand up. Jack tried to make him feel better by knocking someone's stand over, causing a ripple of chaos in the band, he was third trombone then, so it wasn't as obvious that it started with him.

Back to their current rehearsal; North had told them to practice their parts together because they were intertwined, he gave them a look as if to say that they were intertwined as well. Neither of them missed it. Jack coughed. They went to a spare room and started to look over the parts. Call and response, a duet, building on each other at one point – Hiccup plays a note, then Jack repeats it louder and it becomes slower and louder and grander until a cymbal roll and the rest of the band joining, then it's on to the soft and fast section. They played through it once, easy, before exploring their supposed intertwined-ness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they keep having sex and I don't know how to tell them to stop :s


	9. They Keep Getting Naked And I Don't Know How To Make Them Stop (By Fall Out Boy) (Shaker/Glockenspiel)

 Hiccup was practising on his glockenspiel, Jack rushed to get what he prepared last time, a makeshift shaker. He grabbed his sunglasses on the way back and calmly started shaking his way into the room. Hiccup started chortling after he noticed. He motioned to his sunglasses and slapped his leg, he picked that up from Gobber. When he settled back down, Hiccup continued his glockenspiel practice, and Jack started his shaker practice, he wasn't even in time. Hiccup corrected him, because he couldn't keep to a single rhythm, Jack got bored of his explanation and licked his nose. Hiccup was so affronted that he ordered Jack's clothes off immediately. He complied.


	10. Jack wants the booty (Flexatone/Accordion)

Today, they were with Gobber on the street, Hiccup playing an accordion and Jack a flexatone he found in his garage. They weren't coordinating at all. Gobber told them as much from his fold-up chair. Jack sent a rude hand gesture from where he wouldn't see. He let Hiccup play by himself, admiring his butt. Soon enough he had a problem in his pants, he suddenly decided to sit next to Toothless and fidget with his flexatone, making its wobbling sounds. No-one stopped to give them money, only two or so even gave them a nod as they walked past. Soon Jack was only sticking around for Hiccup's shapely butt.

“Oi, Jack, boy, you're not even doing anything.” Gobber called out as he yanked the flexatone out of his hands and started an opera solo. Hiccup looked over hopelessly at them, playing deflating noises with his accordion.

 


	11. Jack is so sexy with his bagpipes (Bagpipes)

 Jack was naked when Hiccup got home. As soon as he heard him arrive, he rushed past, dick flopping around, to get his bagpipes. At the look he got from Hiccup, he pouted. Then he began seductively blowing into the instrument, licking his tongue around the mouthpiece. Hiccup rolled his eyes and told him to, “Get started already, you'd better impress me or you won't get any sex.” At the mention of sex, Jack's dick swelled involuntarily. Jack played exactly what he was going to play at the concert, “With clothes, of course.” By the end, Hiccup had his eyes closed and was trying to mentally block out the annoying noises. Jack set the bagpipes aside and pulled down Hiccup's pants for a blowjob.


	12. Sorry (Electric Violin/Piano)

Hiccup was playing through Lindsey Stirling covers with Jack on their piano. Except they were naked. Because they did that a lot since buying a house together. 'What was the point of owning a house, if you aren't naked?' was Jack's line of thought. Hiccup was sitting on a chair with his back to his boyfriend's, he could feel Jack's shoulders moving through his back, it was comforting to him. They would have had their feet touching too, but then their music would plummet in quality. Jack began the next song with a flourish around a high note, and Hiccup was concentrating on performing, he didn't notice Jack stop and twist his back to observe him. He didn't notice when Jack got up until he had a dick in his mouth.

 


	13. Fame (Vocals)

Jack was waiting for a skype call from Hiccup. He had to stay in Burgess to go to uni while Hiccup was on tour. He was famous now, three albums already under his belt. But now Jack was alone and had to rely on skype to see him in between interviews and meet-ups and live shows. The audio quality wasn't perfect, so Hiccup had recorded a song while he was back in Burgess. Jack played it whenever he got lonely. It was flirty and fast, rolling through lyrics before Jack could fully recognise them, he was still finding new things to smile at. He'd included what felt like all their inside jokes and dates, he was going to release it as a single once he's recorded another private one to replace it. Jack made sure not to put it on repeat, so he wouldn't get bored of it by accident. Then he waited for Hiccup's skype call before he fell asleep.

 

 


	14. Eisteddfod (Saxophone)

 Jack was good at getting crowds on his side. That was when his performances had always been so strong, since fourth grade. This time was a saxophone, he'd picked it up over the last five months and could already play what he played well enough to get the audience clapping along. Even the person judging, Hiccup Haddock, who made a violin out of spare metal, was smiling as he wrote down notes on his performance. He even finished with one of the crowd favourites, winking at Hiccup after he bowed. A violin, tuba and harp later, Hiccup went on stage to give out he gold award. To Jack. He had some awkward flirting in his speech and an exaggerated wink as they shook hands. The entire audience was groaning.

 


	15. Guitar (Hero)

It was game night at Aster's. The host was flirting with Toothiana over a game of connect four, she was watching back with appreciative eyes. Hiccup had brought out guitar hero from the organised mess of games in the back. He took turns with Jack and Emma, losing to both of them. That was when he challenged them to the song he has memorised; _Eye of the Tiger_. One hundred percent accuracy, two notes with less than perfect timing. Even Aster looked up from his card games to stare in awe. They spent the rest of the night responsibly getting Hiccup drunk to see when his skills start to drop off. He was still at sixty percent accuracy with the replay he just finished when he started clutching to Jack's booty. That was when Jack decided to drive him home.

 

 


	16. Repairman (Cornet)

Jack played cornet in his spare time, it was a hobby, in between lectures and assignments, he somehow managed to keep it up. That was why, when he passed by a shop layered with brass instruments he was drawn in. There were trumpets, trombones, a cornet stuck to the ceiling, a tuba proudly displayed against a wall. Jack was in a trance, so he didn't notice the banging sounds from the back room. After another minute or two and a particularly loud curse, he did. He could see through the doorway to where a guy slicked with sweat, who wouldn't be in this heat, was beating out dents in a french horn's bell. Another, older man was polishing something Jack had never seen before, from a chair. That day, Jack didn't buy anything, or have any work done, but he planned to get the hot guy flowers – no, chocolate – no, lemonade – ridiculous, but maybe.

 

 


	17. Star-crossed Percussionists (Timpani/Tubular Bells)

 Hiccup was playing in the national symphony orchestra. He played timpani as one of the ten people on percussion. They were close, they even had bets going for who would miss their timing in a performance. Unknown to Hiccup, they also had bets on when he'd kiss Jack; he played tubular bells and tuned percussion. Like normal, they made faces at each other whenever the conductor told them to stop. This time Jack mouthed something with an 'o' sound and blushed. Hiccup managed to get his face to pay attention to him and he mouthed “what?”.

“I said I love your butt.”

Fishlegs, Astrid and Toothiana handed money over to Aster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's close enough to 31 isn't it? I'm tired of writing these


End file.
